Live or Let Die
by ItaSaku-ness
Summary: When you lose something, you try to find it. When you lose someone, it hurts. But when the person you lost is murdered by the thing your trying to find, you become heart broken and angry. But for Sakura she only wants revenge.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it.**

**Sorry I don't give out much about my stories so if you want to know what happens your just gonna have to read and find out for yourself.**

**'inner'**

'speaking'

_'thoughts'_

**And now on with the story.**

When you lose something, you try and find it. When you lose someone, it hurts. But when the person you lost is murdered by the thing your trying to find, you become heart broken and angry. But for Sakura, losing her parents by the hands of Sasuke broke her more then any glass could shatter, and so now her mind is filled with her thoughts of revenge and what she plans to do to him if she ever gets her hands onto him.

Several months ago during the night while the moon was full as it lit the night sky, Sasuke had come to the village in search of information about Akatsuki's whereabouts no doubt still looking for his older brother Itachi. Fortunantely he was caught before he could enter the restricted part of the Hokage mansion which held all the secret hidden documents and information of the village and its enemies.

Her parents had been the ones on patrol that night and had caught him only to be brutally slaughtered. However Sasuke had been forced to retreat when an anbu squad had spotted him. No documents were stolen.

That morning Sakura had been called to the Hokages office. Upon entering she saw Tsunade-Shishou sitting behind her desk with a rather depressed expression upon her usually bored one, Shizune behind her on the left, with Jaraiya-sama on her right. Kakashi-sensei along with Naruto, Sai and Yamato were crowded infront of Tsunade's desk all waiting for the news of why they had been called.

Entering Sakura walked to stand between Naruto and Kakashi, bowing politely to her teacher and mother figure.

Tsunade looked towards Sakura and breathed in deeply before slowly exhaling.

'All right now that your all here, I have something that is of great importance to you, mainly Sakura'.

Sakura immedientely listened in more closely and prepared herself for the next part of information.

Tsunade hesitated for a second not sure of Sakura's reaction, before she felt a hand on her right shoulder squeezing lightly in a comforting manner before continuing, 'I'm very sorry to tell you this but at exactly eleven-thirty seven hundred hours Sasuke came into the village to steal hidden documents on the Akatsuki, Yuki Haruno and Takashiro Haruno had been currently on guard duty at the time in that area and had enganged him in combat unfortunately they had been unsuccessful at stopping him'. Tsunade paused before looking into her prized apprentices eyes before continuing, 'I'm sorry Sakura but your parents...are dead'.

It took a full minute for everything to sink in before she realised what her Shishou had just told her. Her eyes filled with tears and she began to shake uncontrollably before she collapsed to her knees and cried. Naruto kneeled down next to her and embraced her into a comforting hug, while Yamato, Kakashi, Sai, Jaraiya and Shizune bowed their heads in silent greiving the sounds were from Sakura as she continued showing her sorrow, Naruto crying silently along with her.

From that day, Sakura had made countless suicide attempts only for it to have no effect on her other then the scars she had on her arms and legs from the continuous cutting and self-harm. Once this information had reached the Hokages ears she had atleast one or two anbu watching her at all times preventing her from doing anything foolish.

But that didn't stop her, over the weeks and months she became invunrable to pain having suffered enough both physically and emotionly. She became a rock hard stone with a heart made of eternal cold. She studied her families history discovering her unknown kekkei genkei and training with it until she had mastered it to perfection.

She had become powerful from the death of her parents that she thanked them for the power they had left her with. Though the one thing she could not help but do was visit her parents grave everyday. She would stand there for several hours before training herself relentlessly. The day she finally had managed to get out of the house, the day she had found out about her families hidden powers, was the day when her dreams changed. But for her, these were not dreams because she would make them reality...and she would not stop until she had her revenge. Against Sasuke Uchiha, her former crush and now her most hated enemy.

**well thats the first chapter done. I hope you like it. I'm thinking maybe do a small time skip for the next chapter. So tell me what you think ok.**


End file.
